The - Cliched - Horror - Story
by Unnoticed Bitch
Summary: An evil Lord (Edward). Strange behaviour of the Lord. An old mansion. A creepy servant. A determined girl (Bella) wanting to know the secrets of the Lord and possibly destroy him. Warning - Darkward.


**Lord Cullen and Lady Swan**

**Disclaimer - This story is based somewhere along 18****th**** century. I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. This plot belongs to Unnoticed Bitch.**

**This plot contains a mixture of SM and traditional vampire.**

**Prologue **

**BPOV**

There he stood, clad in black from head to toe with the exception of extreme pallor of his face and hands, which hung loosely by his sides. The monstrous window behind him held a pearly grey atmosphere. His coal black eyes burned, holding an expression which only a caged predator can hold, not human. His ruby red lips were thoroughly moistened, and the sharp, inhuman canine teeth were visible, which he so perfectly hid whenever in a polite gathering. Overall it was a horrendous, loathsome picture. I imagined terrible, terrible things looking at him.

"I am hungry." He murmured, but I could still hear him from where I was standing.

"So?" I asked, terrified of his cold, black glare. I knew it was a flight situation, and not fight. It would be absurd to imagine a fight – literally or figuratively – with him. I wanted to run, hide…..anything. The door from which I had entered his office was behind me, and the huge table was in between us. He wouldn't be able to catch me. I wouldn't _let_ him catch me.

_Catch_? Did I really use that word? He couldn't harm me. Besides, the servants must be present in the house, somewhere…..

He cocked his head to one side – an expression of arrogance – at my answer and replied in a harsh whisper.

"Feed me."

There was nothing remotely sexual in these two words, he hadn't intended it. At that moment, he looked crazed….like a madman….very repulsive and very, very _ravenous_…and at that moment, I realized that I might face the same fate that the other poor, poor women before me had faced. I might be one of his victims…..he might suck my blood (I did not want to think like that, but that was the truth) or do other _worse_ things, things I would not even like to think about.

My throat was so parched that it hurt. I was so afraid that I wanted to cry.

"I know not what you intend to mean." I answered him in a low, steady voice. I did not want to show him I was frightened, because I knew it in my heart that my present terrified would cause him gratification. I did not want that.

My whole body was tense, ready to run.

He bent his head down a little and shook his head slowly, deliberately, as if dismayed. I recognized that it was pretence. Everything he did was some sort of pretence. I now regretted ever getting involved with him.

"Then I need to _show_ you what I intend to mean." He said in the same, hoarse voice.

I gritted my teeth. I couldn't let him scare me like that. I couldn't let fear incapacitate me like that. I couldn't let my mind imagine terrible things and have nightmares. I was here for justice to those poor women, those poor, innocent souls who might be wandering and afraid, even after death, because of atrocious acts he must have done with them. So, I answered assertively,

"I. Am. Leaving. Now."

His head snapped up, his widened eyes looked amused instead of icy. I was expecting his deadly anger, but I was wrong. His blood red lips curled into an evil, eerie sort of smile. This was the first expression of mirth on his face since I knew him, and it was at my expense.

That smile did it.

I backed away and turned my body around to open the door, but from _nowhere,_ something iron like grabbed my elbow and pulled me back. I knew that it was his hand, I could recognize its cold, marble like texture anytime, even when clad in woollen clothes.

"Oh!" I huffed as I collided with his chest. _How could he have reached here so fast?!_

Before I could do, say, or _think_ anything else, he grabbed me by my throat and lifted me above the ground…..my feet dangling in the mid - air. He pushed me against the door. I was too bewildered to respond. I grasped his elbow in an attempt to fight him off.

"L – leave me y-you monster!" I finally managed to gasp. His hold on my throat was too tight. I whimpered and coughed hard.

He pushed his left knee between my legs – in order to hold me aloft – and loosened his fingers. He then proceeded to bare my throat by pushing my hair back.

He stared at my throat like…like it was something to feed upon…..he flickered his tongue out licked his upper set of teeth in an inhuman sort of way…..

His eyes were black, as if hungry…...his breathing was harsh, heavy…..I knew then that what was going to happen with me.

"NO!" I sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was not so bad, was it?" the monster asked, smiling proudly. His skin didn't look gaunt, it looked flushed. Fresh blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

I collapsed.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
